


Your Eyes, They Were My Paradise

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Healing the Galaxy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, F/M, TRoS Spoilers, internal narration, lets just say its been a month and im still not over TROS, tros, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: ******TROS SPOILERS WITHIN*****If they could have made a moment last forever, surely they would have chosen this one.An extended internal narration of what was going through Rey and Ben's head during their battle on Exegol.Because I'm not over my brief seconds of Reylo
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Healing the Galaxy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607194
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Your Eyes, They Were My Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> The fun thing about movies is that you don't know exactly what was going through the character's head at any given time so you can decide :D
> 
> Title taken from the Nightwish song "Gethsemane".

Pain racks every inch of his body as he hauls himself up the cliff. But he fights his way up the jagged rock, fueled by his powerful connection to a beacon of light above. Focusing on this, and this alone, he can keep the pain at bay. But as he approaches the top of the cliff, he feels this beacon goes out. 

It is as though he has been soaked in cold water, shocked and weak and powerless. But he will not let their story end here, he will not let her leave like this. He will see her one last time if it kills him. This is what brings his hand to bring the edge of the rock, to haul his broken body onto the cold stone floor, to drag himself on useless legs to her lifeless form. 

He gazes with despair upon the body of one of the most powerful Jedi ever to live. Her eyes, which had sparkled with light, now stare unseeing at the dark walls. As he looks, wracked with grief, upon this pitiful sight, he feels her life energy pulsing inside him. A gift in what would otherwise have been his final moments, one last chance to turn to the light. 

He will not waste this gift. He knows what must be done, and what it will mean for him. 

And faced with this conclusion, he holds her close for one last moment, because this will be his last chance to be united with his other half. 

And he closes his eyes, and places his hand on her abdomen, and lets the life flow from him to her. He prays with every fiber of his being that this will work, suppressing the doubts in his head, that he was too far gone to bring anyone back to him. He will see the light in her eyes one more time. 

His doubts are rising to the service when he feels her hand go from warm to cold and grip his own. He opens his eyes to meet hers, unsure what he will find. He has no expectations. A simple look upon her face will be more than enough of a parting gift for him. 

She feels him pull her out of darkness and into his arms, warm and gentle despite the cold, harsh caves around them. She sees something new in his eyes, a freedom and a confidence. She reaches out to touch the face of this new man. 

He did not know that a touch could be so soft and gentle, that hands could so carefully caress this scarred and dirty cheek of this. He did not know a voice could be so warm and loving, that lips could so perfectly form this reclaimed name of his, that she could make salvation in a single sound. 

And she leans, surges, _dives_ forward to bring their tired, broken lips crashing together. 

He freezes in shock at this welcome, but only for a moment. This is not a sensation he will let go easily; he holds her closer and tighter. 

And neither of them knew that a kiss could be so passionate and tender at the same time, that two souls so broken could heal together like this, if only for a fleeting moment. But by god, a long and joyful moment. 

She does not want to let go. Neither does he. But she needs to rest her eyes on his healing face again. 

He wants one last loving gaze of hers to take with him. Surely he has not deserved her love and caresses in his final minutes, but he is not sorry to have had them. 

The smile that she sees break across his bleeding face is enough to bring the light of a thousand stars into this darkness. It shatters the mask of anger and darkness that he has held onto up till now. It expresses love, and sorrow, and gratitude, and a hundred other feelings no one knows the words for. Not even her own bliss in this moment can mirror the perfection of this smile. 

This is what it means to be happy. He had almost forgotten what it was to feel such pure, unbridled joy. 

But he is there on borrowed time, and this time is fast running out. He uses this time to memorize her smile, her eyes, the small curve of her nose. A reward far greater than he deserved, to let this smile be his final sight, to let her arms around his body be his final sensation. 

He is dead before he hits the floor. He does not have to see her shock, pain or grief, only her joy and love. He does not feel their connection break, only a gentle release, a blissful knowledge that she will live again.

As he fades into the welcoming beyond, he feels his mother reaching out to him. A presence he has neither heard nor felt in years. A hand and a heart reaching out to give him this peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and feedback!


End file.
